


Fantasy World

by DSC_stshota_dude



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Original Work, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSC_stshota_dude/pseuds/DSC_stshota_dude
Summary: First-person POV of Lando as he tells his story of a world conquered by lust, taboo, and desire. Only by the power of love and sex does this world operate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to rebuke the series, and to just let the two chapters be one work.

I rolled over my bed and opened my eyes, bright sun rays tearing through every transparent thing to reach my bedroom. I woke up immediately. I wasn’t one of these people who would stay in their bed for a few moments to regain their focus and sway away the dizziness. No, I wasn’t like them. Even though I would still be dizzy when I would wake up, I still couldn’t wait in bed. I wasn’t an early riser, even if I slept early. I hadn’t woken up by my alarm, but rather by the sun rays. Although I have set a multiple of alarms to wake myself up, I rarely get awaken by them. I would just snooze them or shut them off fully.

Oh! I forgot! Today is a school day. Boring as usual. I hated school so much, that I considered dropping out of it in my first high school year. I don’t wanna brag about myself or anything, but I’m rather smart – or should I say clever (that’s what I prefer) – and I dropped from A’s to B’s and C’s. I hated studying. Not my type. Even though I’m not a jock, I love soccer and I’m a first-team player on my school team and a substitute on my local club, Sporting KC. Also, even though I’m not a geek or nerd, I am a bookworm. I love reading a lot of books, and that’s why I excel at English; I said that because I’m not a native English speaker. I was born in Kurdistan and grew up there, until I became 8-years old. My ethnicity is Kurdish American from an American father and a Kurdish mother. My father had left us – a family of 4: myself; my mother, Linda; my eldest sister, Loren; and my second elder sister, Lizzy. He had threatened us for no reason – other than having an affair with our neighbor (that was confirmed immediately after we arrived in the U.S.) – and so my mother applied to return back to the U.S.

They accepted us straight away, thanks to my father’s threatening. That dickhead. Fucker. Motherfucker. Shithead. My mother vowed that she would never forgive him, no matter what, she said. We are now much better without him. I never loved him, or even liked him. He was abusive, alcoholic, mentally deranged. He would hit me for no reason. He would shout at me when I asked him a question, no matter how simple or complex. He would hit my mother whenever she questioned his whereabouts. He did these and many other atrocities. I’m not gonna talk more about this asshole. That was enough said.

Moving on back to our journey, after we agreed on their conditions, we didn’t know where they would take us. It never said anything about where they would take us, so we just sewed our mouths shut and accepted their criteria. We were transported to ‘another’ world – a world of unimaginable fantasies. Yes, what I’m telling you right now is actually what happened back then. So, I’m gonna state directly what happened out there.

They really did take us to another world – a world where your every fantasy, dream, and fetishes come true; yes, even fetishes. It wasn’t a virtual reality simulation world, where our minds were put to another alternate world. No, it wasn’t like that at all. I can’t explain it understandably or prove it, because I’m sure you won’t get me.

In this world, my world, only hot chicks aged 16-39 and boys aged 6-15 were allowed, with some exceptions made. To tell you something, my family consented with my fantasies and fetishes, or they wouldn’t be allowed to live in my world. In addition, no adult men or old people or underage girls were allowed. There were no BDSM, no LGBT, and no rape (actually this only applied to boys, whereas girls were allowed to have homosexual relationships, and raped boys, but was neither supported nor allowed; only not charged). You could also not allow your partner to do any sexual things with anybody else, while you were allowed to do any sexual acts to other people.

So, it all started when I was 8-years old. We had recently arrived at this wonderful place. We had been told of our house’s location, and so we had unpacked our materials in our new house. It was a relatively medium house, designed by one of the best architects and built by one of the best worker crews. It had a really lavish interior, ornamented by chandeliers, luxurious lights, and expensive furniture. It had a huge living room and a big kitchen for my mom to cook in. The dining room was inside the kitchen, and thus it was easy for us to bring our food to the dining table. Also, it had four bedrooms, two downstairs and two upstairs. Mine and my mother’s were upstairs, while my sisters’ were downstairs.

After I contributed my free time to set up our new home, I decided to take a walk into town in order to get a feeling of our new surroundings. I walked past many glamorous things that I had never seen in my life. There were mansions and villas everywhere, ranging from big to colossal. Our house was nothing compared to its behemoth counterparts. Even so, I was quite happy with our new house, at least it was much better than our former crappy house back home. It never sparked jealousy inside me; I didn’t care what we lived in as long as it was peaceful and free from fights and abuse.

Amidst these thoughts, I found myself lost in a world I had never been to before. I stood there, still and shocked. I started to panic, but I knew it wasn’t going to work. Mommy! I wanted to scream, but my closed mouth didn’t allow the 5-letter word to come out and my throat didn’t let me emphasize my anxiety to the world. Also, I realized how the hell shouting Mommy would be useful when she was not around and probably very far away. Therefore, I thought it would be ‘best’ to wander around and find my way home. I knew it wasn’t the best of ideas, but I figured I could find somebody who might – just might, a little 25% chance – know my home; there were no people around when I got lost, only a lush green landscape and a handful of houses around me.

I searched far and wide without fruitful success for about half an hour, until I reached a massive skyscraper. I went inside and the guards there checked me, as I looked on aimlessly at the wonderful things this man-made structure possessed. The guards must have had thought that I was just strolling, since they didn’t ask me anything. I, too, was so lost in the wonders of this magnificent building, that I forgot to ask the guards for help. I just let them check me subconsciously, and resumed my ‘stroll’ as soon as they were finished.

I wandered amazed through the deserted halls and corridors. I walked on and on until an unfamiliar voice froze me in my spot. I twisted myself 180 degrees behind me, and I saw…I saw…I saw Catwoman! – or Selina Kyle rather. I knew it was her right away because 1) I loved her so much 2) I was a great fan of hers and 3) her tight black one-piece outfit never shied away from revealing the outlines of her best assets. Her tits were massive – not the ones that were saggy and out of place, but they were quite firm and well-placed – and her round well-toned ass was projected incredibly by her tight clothing. The only barrier to her nudeness was the zipper in the middle of her body that extended from her pussy up until her neck.

Instead of pondering the fact of how the hell she existed, I was undressing her with my young perverted mind. And I sported a massive aching boner for the first time in my life. Not that my cock was big or anything – it was 3.7” back then – but I hadn’t had a boner in my whole life, and this was my first time experiencing something so powerful while being so young.

“Are you lost, sweetheart?” Catwoman asked me in her sweet, pleasant, seductive tone. She lowered herself to my eye-level, and that way it gave a perfect view of the Valley of the Breasts. I almost fainted instantly.

“N-No… I-I m-mean… yes-s,” I managed to word out. “I don’t know what happened. I was taking a walk, and suddenly I found myself lost.”

“Awww! What a lovely innocent boyish voice!” she replied hungrily. “Don’t worry, baby. I will take you to a safe place, and then you can tell me your address.”

“But I don’t know my address,” I cooed.

“My, my! That’s not good, is it?” she considered. “You must be new here, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am, ma’am,” I responded. She giggled flirtatiously.

“You don’t have to be so formal, honey. After all I’m Catwoman and I don’t like being casual. I like to mess things up. Now, let’s go, my little kitten,” she coquetted as we walked down an empty corridor hand in hand.

We strode for what seemed a century, as we passed tens of halls and pathways and took a couple of stairways until we reached our destination. It was a small room, enough for two people ‘having sex’, surrounded by quietness and stillness, completely shut off from the entire building. It was like a secret treasure room. I didn’t know her motive for bringing me here – I was a really naïve boy – but I didn’t question her either.

She picked me up with her soft, gloved hands, and landed me on the nearby counter that was merely used to put things on in there.

“WH-Why are w-we here, Catwoman?” I stuttered. I was a little afraid by then, worried that she might claw out my internal organs and eat me (just little children’s sometimes-fucked up minds).

“Don’t worry, kitten. I ain’t gonna do anythin’. In fact, what I’m about to do now will make you very happy and relieved. Meow!” she giggled and purred like her usual times. She slowly unzipped her uniform until a little under her belly. The valley of her massive cleavage was now revealed to my naked, innocent eyes. I was taken aback and I almost passed out from the heavenly sight of it. Catwoman noticed my reaction and grinned at me mischievously and naughtily. She advanced towards me and took hold of my belts. She successfully and swiftly unbuckled it, and yanked my pants down to reveal my erect 3.7” cock. She cooed and laughed heartily, and pulled her zipper down until her light, brown pubic hair and pulled out one of her meaty, milk-producing globes. They were each topped with a large, round, light pink areola and nipple. I suddenly felt my little dick twitch, and I didn’t know what was happening back then.

“Catwoman, I don’t feel so good. What’s happe–?” I breathed heavily, unable to finish my sentence. I took hold of the edges of the counter with my free hands, and my hips jerked involuntarily and convulsively as my cock finally spew my first stream of semen, and then another, and another, and another, etc. An endless spree of cum. In total, I shot 20 streams of hot, thick, gooey, white fluids of seed, complemented by the aftermath of thin trickles. My cock didn’t have the ‘curve’ yet back then, so my baby producers landed on her firm, yet squishy, gigantic exposed boob. Even though I was 8 years old, I had hit ‘puberty’ at the very moment Catwoman showed me her lovely, heavenly, white, massive, firm, round breast globes. After I finished cumming, I just passed out and fell backwards on the counter; I was still erect though, and that made Catwoman even more joyful.

“Lord, he came so much! That’s unusual for a very young boy like him. Such a poor and cute boy! I’m gonna have so much fun with him! Meow!” She purred and laughed merrily and went straight down on my hard cock, and bobbed her head up and down at a consistent pace. Still unconscious, it didn’t take me long to bust another huge load of cum. Catwoman struggled as she tried to suck my cock more and swallow my cum at the same time.

After about half an hour, I woke up and saw myself in my bed being stroked and loved by someone. As I regained my focus, I saw Catwoman lying beside me stroking my chest and shoulders and arms and probing through my wavy (not curly), bronze-blonde hair.

“How you doin’, my little kitten?” She put her hands down to my belly and rubbed it with her cool hands. The sensation of her cold, soft touch against my warm belly tingled through my body and ended at the tip of my yet-again hard cock.

I slipped a relieving moan and innocently asked in my little boyish voice, “Wha-What happened?” Her hands had now become warm, and it was balanced with my belly’s heat.

She looked at me straight into my eyes and grinned half-lustfully. “Nothin’, my love. We just had some fun, and you passed out!” she replied with pure concupiscence. I looked over her, still in my innocent eyes, starting from her head. She wore her regular Cat-Mask, the goggles pulled back above her forehead. Down from her neck was like an illumination to my eyes: she was fully naked, her lovely white, meaty breast orbs on full display; her fit, well-toned belly and the lovely belly-button; her wide curvy hips sat in a spoon-like position; her light pubic hair and a faint glimpse of her labia; her thick, fleshy, tight thighs; and finally her long, smooth, toned legs and feet.

I felt myself cumming again, and I shot 17 or 18 streams of cum, with the trickling leftovers.

“We can’t have a lot of fun if you keep cummin’ like that, honey. I gotta teach you how to control yourself. And I believe it’s gonna take us long. But I’m happy with that, and you should be too! Because we’re gonna have lots of fun, kitten! Meow! Hahahahahaha!” She purred and laughed heartily.

“Where’s Mommy?!” I asked, concerned. I looked around my room. It was, in its own sense, quite tidy compared to other kids’ bedrooms. A few dirty socks and underwear were left unattended on the floor, and I almost blushed.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Mommy’s downstairs cooking us dinner,” Catwoman answered.

“U-us-s?!” I was a little worried, that she might make me do ‘the thing’ again.

“Us!” she emphasized, excited. “Don’t be concerned, my dear. Your mother and I are gonna have some fun with you, love.” She bit her lips seductively, and stood up from my bed. She walked over to the dirty pile of clothes, and sifted through socks and boxers and underwear to find herself a dirty underwear. She found apparently the dirtiest of them all: an underwear that was once soaked with my endless amount of piss and now had dried up. She observed both of its sides carefully, and put it near her nose. She closed her eyes and smelled the reeking odor of my dried piss. I was worried that she would humiliate me and scorn me, but to my surprise, she still closed her eyes and relished the smell. She smelled it even more, and shook her head sideways slowly to show her appreciation. Unexpectedly, she took her tongue out and started to lick it maddeningly and obsessively.

“Even your piss smells amazing, my dear!” She paused, looking at me, and as she finished her sentence, resumed her licking. My used underwear was now soaked with Catwoman’s saliva. To make matters even weirder, she carried me off the bed and pulled my underwear off, and made me wear the one that was wet with her watery mouth liquid. As soon as I wore it over my still-erect cock, my dick became saturated with her lovely saliva. I loved the feeling: it was as though she was giving me a blowjob. Her warm saliva lubricated my cock, and it made me ready to lose my virginity.

I smiled, and moaned, “Ahhhh! This feels so good, Catwoman!” She smirked in response.

For the fourth time today, I was about to cum again. With Selina in front of me, I held her shoulders tightly and jerked my hips in a parody style of fucking. Just as my mom barged in through the door, I came in my dirty underwear, adding another layer of crusty piss and cum combined. The busty, curvaceous mother of mine strolled inside and watched in bemusement as ropes of semen exited my balls, coating my underwear with yet another layer of ‘dirt’, and some of it dripped from the underwear, creating a puddle of white, gooey, premature semen. My mother was quite tall in a woman’s right, and her long, wavy bronze hair was tied into a lump in the back of her head. A pair of soft, round, white, big tits rested proudly on her chest. Her round, curvy ass had swayed with her wide, curvaceous hips as she had strode inside.

“What’s going on in here?” asked my mother, Linda, ironically and smirkingly after a brief period of slack-jaws and silence.

“Well, you see, sweetheart. Your son and I had a little ‘fun’ while you were away, making us dinner. But since you’re here already, why don’t we leave the food and taste the real pleasure, huh?” replied Catwoman. Her wide grin cut us incisively and almost hypnotized us. She yanked down my underwear, and motioned for my mom to come and “look at my lovely, delicious child wiener”. Mom didn’t hesitate or stutter a bit, and she almost rushed us, as she was down on me, milking the last drops of my fifth orgasm already. And it was still 4-something P.M.

My orgasm never shied away from the glory and blessing of how much I came, no matter how many times. I just kept cumming on and on, all the while maintaining the amount I had first cum.

Then a request of Mom’s shook me to the core and I shuddered. She demanded – ‘demanded’ and not ‘asked’! – me to fuck her.

“Fuck me, son! Plunge your goddamn cock into my vagina!” She had undressed herself by the time she had done talking, and I was met by an angelic sight. Big, round, white, creamy, soft, smooth, firm tits topped with big, flawless pink areolas and hard, upright pink nipples. A supple, curvy, thicc, round, smooth, big butt, with smooth, fleshy, shapely, toned thighs and long, well-toned, smooth legs.

I agitated a bit, but Catwoman gave me the ‘elbow’. It was only moments that I had already cum, but I was rock solid again.

“Go on sonny-boy! Go make your mommy proud!” Catwoman gave me a full-blown kiss, exchanged some saliva, and spat on my erect little cock, stroking it a bit to ready it for my mother’s slick, wet pussy. I was already shuddering by the time I had reached the entrance of the place where I had 8 years ago come out from. Mom was positioned long before Catwoman was fondling and readying my cock: lying down in the typical missionary style, she had her legs up and spread, beaming with pleasure to take in her son’s little, erect, virginal cock up her incestuous-slutty cunt.

I climbed onto Mommy on my bed and Catwoman guided my cock into its ‘safe haven’. Mom and I both moaned simultaneously. At first, Catwoman took hold of my boyish butt and pushed me slowly and gently deeper into my mother’s juicy, wet cunt. The more and more she plunged me into Mommy’s cunt, the blood level increased in my cock, and I was sweating like a wild-man on fire. Orgasmic blasts were building up, up until my cock tip. I was on the verge of blacking out, but fortunately Catwoman was still behind me, controlling my movement and gradually picking up speed. A few more thrusts, and there I was shooting my infertile (yet!), thick, premature, white semen deep into my mother’s womb.

The beautiful, nearly-pale face of my buxom mother covered with some moles here and there, was staring right into my eyes, fixating it with a gorgeous smile as I pumped loads and loads of incestuous semen deep into my mother’s cunt. I wasn’t finished there. No, not even close. Another 6 hours of deep, forbidden, pedophilic, incestuous love making raged on in my house. My innocent, virgin – not anymore actually! – little cock had withered so much, that you needed a microscope just to prove my gender. Catwoman and Mom had stolen my innocence and virginity, and I loved it.


	2. More Fun With Mommy

Dawn came, and I thought for once the whole experience I had last night was just a mere dream, a figment of my underage lust-fueled imagination. Adding to that, I woke up with a damp, wet sensation stained on my crotch, and I must have had a wet dream (I didn’t know that at that time). But something was peculiar amongst all the ‘normal’ activities running: someone was between my legs, bobbing their heads up and down on my crotch.

I gradually felt the tingles of my cock being rock-solid, and I opened my dizzy eyes, focus misplaced. As I eventually reverted my eye focus, I saw Mommy milking my cock orally, her two delicate, tender hands on my exposed, hair-free thighs each jointed with a meaty, fleshy small-moles-covered arm. Her luscious pinky lips wrapped around my thin-girthed cock, massaging every part of my cock skin. Mom was doing these unusual twisting moves with her head and mouth, and I busted what must’ve been my 20th orgasm since-my-first-encounter-with-Catwoman right inside my mother’s warm, saliva-filled mouth. Finished with gulping down her son’s warm cum, Mom stood up on the bed and said, almost too jubilantly, “Good morning, sweetheart!”

I blatantly replied, “Are we done already?”

“Not even close, honey!” was her reply. I groaned and started to rebel back, but I acquiesced after Mom displayed her impressive rack, trying to erect my cock yet again. However, my cock was long hard before this initiative.

I started suckling on my mother’s supple, lactating boobs, and streams of cum shot from my cock up into the air, like a bursting pent up fountain. Mom hovered over my cock, and unexpectedly, started fingering herself. At first, she was slow, trying to build a rhythm, and eventually did, frenziedly massaging and fingering her slick, wet vagina. And it didn’t take long for her to squirt gushes of her pussy juice. Most of it coated my cum-and-saliva-covered dick, while few landed on my naked body, and the rest on my face and in my mouth. She tasted delicious, and I wanted more of it. I lifted my torso up, trying to eat her pussy, but Mom just put a hand on my leaning head, indicating that I shouldn’t be doing it NOW. Instead, she licked her pussy juice off of my belly, and said, “Open your mouth, baby.”

I did what she commanded, and she drooled her saliva blended with her pussy juice into my mouth, and said, “Swallow it, dear. Swallow Mommy’s love juice.” She took hold of my still-erect cock again, and stroked it gently, making loud, sloppy, wet noises along it.

After completely swallowing my mother’s squirt, I smiled and yapped, “It tastes so good, Mommy!”

“Catwoman says so, too, sweetheart! Now, let’s go and eat some breakfast,” Mommy ordered. Without bothering even to don her undergarments, she stretched out her hands, waiting for me to tightly clasp it. I did the inevitable.

“Is she still here, Mommy?” I queried half-worriedly. But before she could answer me, I saw Catwoman at the entrance of what I assumed initially as my bedroom door – but was in fact my parents’ – leaning nakedly against the frame, a wide smirk set across her gorgeous, pale face.

For the first time, I saw her wholly. She was sporting a delicate ink-black pixie haircut, and…well, I’ve seen the rest. Her true, glorious, white, naked body. Her busty assets. Her eyes, her mouth, her petite nose and ears. It all led me down to another spontaneous and explosive orgasm: this time, it was so much, it tore through my clothes comically, fountains of cum erupting from my cock. I nearly had a seizure, and I collapsed underneath my mother, frail and susceptible. All the while, Catwoman was having the time of her life, laughter now the main ingredient. While mirth had conquered her, it wasn’t the only thing. Lust overpowered her and she started to vigorously finger herself, convulsing along with it. Knowing that she was about to climax, she tossed herself over my helpless body, and opened my feeble, tiny mouth. Gushes of her pussy juice finally coated my lips and tongue, and I thought I was tasting sweet honey instead of her juice.

They say addiction is a nasty creature, tamed with extreme difficulty. But for me, I didn’t want it to be tamed; I wanted it to be wild.

After that, walking around naked in the house was a permanent and common thing. Catwoman settled with us, and every night for a whole year, I was either with my mother or Catwoman or sometimes both. I never had experienced, nor will I ever experience something so magical and fantastic. And every day, the ginormous, powdery-white boobs of Catwoman and Mommy produced the sweet-tasting milk needed for my breakfast cereal, while they both milked my cock for the “tasty and healthy” semen they needed for their food. They both would casually drink my semen instead of the usual tea or coffee, and semen-spiced food were their favorite cuisine.

I did have pleasure, but I never fully consented. I always obliged, even when Catwoman raped me, whether I was unconscious or conscious. I did not despise the situation, but I never fully understood to consent and have pleasure on my own will. Nevertheless, I had become a cum machine for my two forbidden ‘lovers’.

Catwoman fully contributed her time and body to only me. Only I had the complete exclusive right to her mature, busty, curvaceous body, but only in her ‘twisted’ ways. Mother would personally jerk me off whenever I went to sleep, I woke up, or had a bath.

The bath times were my favorite, especially in winter. Once, in late December, I unclothed myself and got myself ready for a nice, warm bubbly bath, and my mother knew, so she followed suit. She always came in a short robe that outlined all her best assets, and I mean ALL. She slowly slipped the robe off herself in a teasing manner, a manner which I busted a load immediately in the bath upon setting my eyes on her naked glory. And then she walked towards me with slow, graceful steps, her curvy, wide hips swaying and her proud big natural breasts jiggling elegantly. And then slowly as her graceful, long legs and her thick thighs entered the bath, my cock fully recovered from my last orgasm and was at full attention to the woman who willingly conveyed me in her womb for 9 months 9 years ago. She sat at my opposite, making herself as comfortable as she liked. After a few seconds of settling in, she gradually crawled up to me, opening my mouth and letting a trail of her delicious spit inside my mouth, followed immediately by a passionate French kiss, all the while stroking my hard little dick. I came in less than 2 minutes, but she never stopped jerking off my still-hard cock. Instead, she broke the kiss, gazed directly at my shimmering, emerald eyes, and used her other free hand to gently and softly fondle and caress my fat balls full of never-ending spunk. This was always the ultimate orgasm for me: me with one hand groping one of my mother’s supple mounds, while the other hand exploring my mother’s round, curvy, thicc ass; and my mother still jacking me off and lovingly caressing my big balls.

Mommy laid back and rested her back against the slope of the bathtub, opening her legs wide for me, her glistening, slick pussy submerged in the water. I knew immediately what I had to do: I held my hard shaft and inserted it in my mother’s wet cunt. She was positioned in a way in which her legs were bent and reclined, giving me full access to her delicate haven. I used her firm, round, supple mounds as a support but also to feel Mommy’s wonderful white milk producers. I extended my legs to full length, rooting my toes to the slippery base of the bathtub, my back also straightened. I instinctively started pounding my mother’s cunt furiously, my libido at full peak. The passion of fucking my mother was too much for 9-year old me. The counterpoint of my cock sloppily penetrating Mommy’s slick cunt, the splashing of the water as I entered and re-entered my mother’s horny pussy, and the synchronizing orgasmic moans of myself and my mother’s reverberated around the house in a soothing, merry manner. After a few more slushy thrusts into my mother’s heavenly cunt, I felt the orgasm build up to the tip of my small, yet growing, cock. And it was fast, as in a flashy blink of an eye, I was cumming balls deep inside Mommy’s pussy, but I never stopped pounding her. In fact, I never stopped cumming nor climaxing. I pounded Mom until I got utterly knocked out. Throughout the consecutive fucking, I was screaming – not shouting – of the indulging and divine pleasure I was experiencing, but also of the sheer pain my dick felt after so many cumful orgasms inside Mommy’s pussy, on her face, on her tits, on her ass, on her belly, etc. Mommy was drenched and soaked and completely covered in my developing semen. And after giving me a ‘good night kiss’ and sending me to bed, Mother masturbated and bathed in my ‘delicious’ white, thick semen, moaning in pleasure and satisfied that she had made the ‘right’ decision, knowing that this would be a common routine for the rest of our immortal lives.


End file.
